fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 038
Fiend's Trial II Synopsis Cameron and Clarissa win their tag exam. Featured Duel: Clarissa Meyer and Cameron Tribble vs. Proctors Baxley and Moen *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Clarissa and Cameron share 5600 LP. Clarissa has 2 cards in her hand, and Cameron has 3. They control "Cure Mermaid" (1500/800) in Attack Position and Continuous Trap: "Pixie Ring" as well as one other set Spell/Trap. Proctors Baxley and Moen share 2000 LP. Baxley and Moen both have 3 cards in their hand. They control Clarissa's "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (3600/2000), equipped with "Dark Necrofear", "Goblin King" (0/0 > 1000/1000) and "Giant Germ" (1000/100), all in Attack Position. They also control 3 set Spell/Traps. Turn 6: Proctor Baxley “REDD's" stats return to normal as Baxley doesn’t have any dragons in his GY. “REDD” destroys “Cure Mermaid” (Cameron 5600 > 4700). “Goblin King” attack directly (Clarissa/Cameron 4700 > 3700). He switches “Giant Germ” to Defense Position and sets two cards. Turn 7: Cameron Cameron activates “Magic Planter”, sending “Pixie Ring” to the GY to draw two cards. He then activates “The Black Stone of Legend” in his GY, sending “REBD” to his Deck from his GY then adding the former to his hand. Cameron activates “Faustian Bargain”, sending “REDD” to the GY to Special Summon “Genex Controller” from his hand in Attack Position. He Normal Summons “Sunlight Unicorn” (1800/1000). Cameron activates “Unicorn’s” effect, which reveals “Angel Wing” at the top of his Deck, which he adds to his hand. “Genex Controller” attacks “Giant Germ”; Baxley activates “Jar of Avarice” and "Burial from a Different Dimension" which resolve in reverse order. "Burial" allows Baxley to return 3 copies of "Giant Germ" to his GY from banishment. "Jar of Avarice" then allows Baxley to shuffle 4 copies of “Giant Germ” and “Dark Necrofear” into his Deck from the GY and then draw one card. “Giant Germ” is then destroyed (Cameron/Clarissa 3700 > 3200). Baxley then Special Summons 4 copies of “Giant Germ” in Attack Position. “Sunlight Unicorn” destroys a copy of “Giant Germ” (Baxley/Moen 2000 > 1200; Cameron/Clarissa 3200 > 2700) (“Goblin King”: 3000/3000). Cameron tunes “Sunlight Unicorn” with “Genex Controller” to Synchro Summon “Power Tool Dragon” (2300/2500) in Defense Position. Cameron activates “Power Tool Dragon’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand, which he does not reveal. Cameron sets two cards and equips “Power Tool” with “Angel Wing”. Turn 8: Proctor Moen Moen equips “Goblin King” with “Opti-Camouflage Armor”, allowing it to attack directly. Cameron activates “Fiendish Chain” which equips to “Goblin King” and prevents it from attacking as well as negates its effects, thus returning its stats to their original value. Moen switches all of his “Giant Germ” to Defense Position and sets one card. Turn 9: Clarissa Clarissa activates “Power Tool Dragon’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to her hand from her Deck. Clarissa switches “Power Tool Dragon” to Attack Position and equips it with the facedown “Glory Shield”, which negates the effects of all Moen’s Spell/Traps during the Battle Phase. “Power Tool” attacks and destroys “Goblin King”; Moen activates “Kuriboh” in his hand, discarding it to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Clarissa sets one card. During the End Phase, Clarissa activates “Red-Eyes Wyvern” in her GY and Special Summons “Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position by banishing “Wyvern”. Turn 10: Proctor Baxley Baxley switches all 4 “Giant Germ” into Attack Position. He activates “Rainbow Life”, discarding one card to make all Battle Damage he would take then turn into LP recovery. All 4 “Giant Germ” attack “Black Flare Dragon”, and they are destroyed, but Baxley gains LP while Cameron and Clarissa take Effect Damage (Baxley/Moen 1200 > 6800; Cameron/Clarissa 2700 > 700). Baxley activates the facedown “Dark Eruption” to add a copy of “Giant Germ” to his hand from the GY, and he Normal Summons it. He sets one card. During the End Phase, Baxley activates “Return Soul”, shuffling 3 copies of “Giant Germ” into his Deck. Turn 11: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “The Black Stone of Legend” and uses its effect to Tribute itself and Special Summon “REBD” from his Deck in Attack Position. Cameron activates “Double Summon” and he Gemini Summons “Black Flare Dragon”. “Power Tool Dragon” attacks and destroys “Giant Germ” (Baxley/Moen 6800 > 5500; Cameron/Clarissa 700 > 200). Baxley then Special Summons 3 copies of “Giant Germ” from his Deck in Attack Position and “Angel Wing” inflicts an additional 300 since “Power Tool” inflicted Battle Damage (Baxley/Moen 5500 > 5200). “Glory Shield” then allows Cameron to destroy a Spell/Trap on the field, and Cameron destroys the Spell/Trap Baxley had just set. Cameron activates “Hallowed Life Barrier”, discarding one card to reduce all further Effect Damage this turn to 0. “REDD” and “REBFD” attack and destroy a copy of “Giant Germ” (Baxley/Moen 5200 > 3800 > 2400). At the end of the Battle Phase, Cameron activates “BFD’s” effect to inflict damage equal to its original ATK (Baxley/Moen 2400 > 0). Clarissa and Cameron win Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Clarissa's Duels Category:Tag Duels